The Oak Tree
by maydei
Summary: Of foul-mouthed blondes, disgruntled redheads, an oak tree and polka-dot boxers. AkuRoku. Rated M for ridiculous insults and swearing abound.


**The Oak Tree- **its-dei-chan-un

_A/N: I was hit by an ultimate spasm of boredom while without internet for two weeks (which now that I'm publishing this, was about eight months ago). Warnings for slight AkuRoku and profanity galore.  
_

_A short and sweet AkuRoku drabble about an oak tree, a pair of boxers, and the lack of punishment that ensues._

* * *

Grinning down at his best friend, Roxas stuck out his tongue at the fiery-haired maniac that was fifty feet below him. It'd started innocently enough as Roxas stealing a pair of the redhead's boxers and running. This, however, turned into a full out war against the hyperactive blonde.

"Get your ass down here, Roxas!" yelled Axel, the mentioned victim. "Before I burn down the damn tree!"

Roxas seemed to consider this for a moment, studying the gigantic leaves of the ancient oak. However, he stood on the branch and his smile spread as he hoisted himself up onto the branch above him, and then the branch above that.

Axel visibly scowled, and considered his options. He could lose his favorite pair of boxers to the heights of the tree, or he could scale the tree himself and bring both his boxers and Roxas' scrawny ass back. It didn't take much consideration, after all.

With a powerful leap, he hung from the lowest branch before beginning the epic climb before him.

Roxas, however, had not expected this turn events, and so climbed faster. As the limbs of the tree became more fragile, he halted his trek and thought for a moment. He could abandon the valued garment at the heights, on the off chance that Axel actually climbed the whole way, or he could return them, and most likely be forgiven within thirty seconds.

The Cheshire-worthy grin grew wider on his face as he bundled the ball of cloth and dropped it. This action went unnoticed by Axel, as Roxas had expected. He laughed, and waited to be confronted.

* * *

Axel, meanwhile, grumbled under his breath, his red hoodie being snagged by the reaching fingers of the age-old oak tree.

"Friggin' Roxas," he mumbled. "Swear to god, I don't know why I keep that kid around."

He heard the blonde laugh at this point, and so shot a glare to the top of the tree. He shook his head and leapt from branch to branch.

Axel's breath was short as he reached the grinning Roxas. He held out his hand, scowling. "Hand them over, brat. You win."

Roxas' smile was a thousand-watt light bulb by this point. "Sorry," he replied, pointing towards the ground. "I don't have them."

Axel stared down incredulously, and sure enough, a splotch of red polka-dotted the vast green blanket of the lawn. He swore violently, reaching for a blonde who had long since disappeared in a flash, dropping tens of feet in mere minutes.

"Damn it, Roxas!" Axel swore. "I'm going to beat your ass _so_ hard!"

* * *

"Mercy, mercy!" Roxas wheezed between his laughter. Axel sat on his back, fingers gaining purchase against a slim, tan waist, the gray tee long since ridden up.

"Brat," Axel muttered to himself through a mouthful of fabric. He stopped tickling the blonde, but stayed firmly on his back, boxers clenched between his teeth removed by his hand. "You're lucky I don't hit girls."

Roxas let out a squawk of indignation, wriggling like a leech under salt. "I'm not a girl, you fricking bastard!"

A slow smile spread across the redhead's face. "I don't know about that, Rox. I don't see much of anything to prove otherwise."

Rolling over to displace the elder, Roxas scrambled to his feet, fingers fumbling with his belt buckle. "I'll show you something, you dickless asshole."

Axel grinned, reclining on his elbows. "Gonna give me a show, Roxie-bear? You're too kind."

Slowing to a halt, Roxas' face turning a lovely shade of maroon, tan fingers halted in the fall of a zipper. Hastily pulling the shred of metal back to its proper place, Roxas muttered unintelligible things to himself, ending with a quiet, "Ass, you would enjoy it too much anyway."

"That I would," Axel affirmed, getting to his feet, a smirk on his face. He leaned over to press a kiss to the blonde's temple.

"I don't know why I keep you around," Roxas muttered grudgingly, blush steadily receding.

"Because I'm awesome," Axel said with a grin, taking Roxas' hand and beginning the trek home, boxers forgotten.

"Shut up."

"Love you too, Roxie."

* * *

**owari **

**

* * *

**

_So, I'm basically just going through my computer and posting everything that I finished and forgot to publish. Expect a barrage of fanfics from every genre and generally of the shounen-ai variety. :D_

**-Dei  
**


End file.
